Nathan Adams
, Nathan, Nate | age = 11 | hometown = Springdale, Japan | relatives = Lily Adams (Mother) Aaron Adams (Father) Nathaniel Adams (Grandfather) Lucy Adams (Grandmother) Natsume Amano (Daughter) Keisuke Amano (Son) | seiyu = | english = Disney XD and video games: Cartoon Network and Toonami Asia Dub: | game = Yo-kai Watch | anime = Yo-kai are Real | movie = Yo-kai Watch the Movie | manga = Chapter 1 }} is the main protagonist of the ''Yo-kai Watch series''. Nathan possesses a Yo-kai Watch which allows him to see, befriend and summon Yo-kai. Nathan has a Yo-kai form, Fuu2, which was revealed in the the second movie Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!. Nathan as well has another Yo-kai form named Kemushi-otoko, which was made with the Dark Yo-kai Watch. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Choosable player, main protagonist. * Yo-kai Watch 2: Choosable player, main protagonist. ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Cameo character. ** Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Collaborative character. * Yo-kai Watch 3: Main protagonist. * Yo-kai Watch animation: Major protagonist. ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Major protagonist. ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major protagonist. ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major protagonist. ** Yo-kai Watch Shadowside: The Return of the Oni King: Mentioned. Physical Traits Nathan is a young boy with a fair-skin, big black eyes and brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks. A small amount of hair sticks down at his neck. He wears his Yo-kai Watch on his left wrist. His well known appearance is that he wears a red short with white rim on each sleeve and color. On his arm is a blue and white design. His cargo pants are light grey and worn with a brown belt, while his booth resemble a pair of white shoes accent by blue and red. Those are the clothing Nathan wears in Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Nathan wears a red short sleeved jacket with white stars on the arms that he wears open. Beneath his jacket, he wears a blue colored shirt with a white rim. He wears a beige cargo ancle pants with brown high-top sneakers with black laces and a light brown belt. In several episodes, Nathan wears different clothing than its original clothing. In Manjimutt: Part 4 until The Legend of Shogunyan, he is seen wearing an orange shirt with white rim on each sleeve and collar, matching the star at his chest and a red sweater. He wears those clothing as well in Gourmet School Lunch: Meal 4 Fried Chicken! until Yo-kai Yoink. He later re-appeared with the same clothing in Professor Vacant and the Mysterious Mansion until The Legendary Milk Cloth. However, in Start Your Engines! The Yo-1 Grand Prix! until Yo-kai Kon-tan, he wore new clothing based from the appearance of his clothing from Yo-kai Watch 3. He wears a blue shirt, a red short-sleeve jacket with white stars on each side, and white jeans. In Yo-kai Mistank until Yo-kai Ecolojii, he wears a white shirt, black and white striped undershirt, and red sweater, and green jeans, but from Yo-kai Oreryu until now, he wears the same clothing from Yo-kai Mistank until Yo-kai Ecolojii. Personality Nate is a fun kid but tends to come off as comedic. He enjoys being with his friends and the Yo-kai he befriended, even when they can be troublesome. His personality is very infectious and gains him many friends - however, one noticeable trait is how extremely average he is. This spreads even to his school marks and greatly annoys him, in fact he really is not average. Like most kids, Nathan does basic things- like watching television, messing up his room, staying up late at night to watch television or play games. But, however, he is very righteous and has a strong sense of justice when a real crisis pops up. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Character development Katie Forester Hailey Anne Barnaby Bernstein Edward Archer Befriended Yo-kai Yo-kai Watch Nathan first appears in Welcome to the World of Yo-kai were he, Eddie, Bear and Katie are at Triangle Park. eddie shows of his bug collection showing Nathan and Katie which both are impressed. Eddie explains that there is a forest behind their vacation house were there are tons of bugs, which manages him to find only rare ones. Bear tells the group that he is in fact the one catching all of them, as Eddie only got squeamish a couple times. Bear asks Nathan if he collecting bugs for his summer project as well. Nathan tells Bear that has little trouble to get motivated. Bear tells Nathan that he hasn't started yet and that he hasn't caught a single bug, insulting him afterwards which Eddie and Bear both laughing at him. Katie defends Nathan from Bear's insult which Nathan agrees telling the group that he has caught some. Bear tells Nathan to prove it to him and Eddie by showing it to them. Nathan tells them that he doesn't have them with him. Bear tells Nathan to bring his bug collection the next time, which the the group leaves from Triangle Park. Nathan rushes home to get his Bug Net. Ones he got it, he is wondering were he can find a bunch of rare bugs and decided to look for them at the Triangle Park. Before letting his mother know were he is heading to, Nathan rushes towards the park. Once arrived at Triangle Park, Nathan find three Green Cicada's on three tree's. After capturing them, Nathan is seen being unsatisfied that he didn't caught a rare one. One of the bugs is glowing, which suprises Nathan. Nathan remembers that can ask advise to the school janitor remember that he was always talking about his bug collection. Nathan decides to ask him were to find rare bugs. After Nathan arrives at his school, and talks to the janitor, but he is already aware of it and decides to help Nathan out. The janitor tells Nathan to go to Mt. Wildwood and gives him three Black Syrups. Once Nathan enters Mt. Wildwood, he heads towards the shrine and said that the forest feels kind of magical. Nathan starts bug catching and finds three trees containing Brown Cicadas. After Nathan succesfully or unsuccesfully captures a bug, the gate of the shrine opens. Nathan decides to sneak a little deeper into the woods, believing that there would be great bugs there. Once deeper in the shrine, Nathan noticed a machine in front of the tree. The machine talks to Nathan, and Nathan decides to put a coin and twist the machine until a ball came out. Nathan grabs the ball and opens it, freeing Whisper. Shocked, Nathans asks Whisper what he is. Whisper explains it to him and as well his backstory. Nathan decided to walk away from Whisper unnoticed, but Whisper noticed Nathan leaving. Nathan explains to Whisper that he was busy bug catching, but Whisper convinces Nate to do something more fun and asks him to search for Yo-kai instead. Afterwards, Nathan receives the Yo-kai Watch from Whisper and explains to Nathan what it is and what it does. The radar maxed out noticing a Yo-kai around the area were Nathan and Whisper are. Nathan uses his Yo-kai Watch on a nearby tree finding Buhu. Nathan talks to Buhu, and Buhu tells Nathan that he had a nice nap and that Nathan woke him up and decided to take revenge on him. Nathan asks Whisper how to fight Buhu, and Whisper telling Nathan to call the rest of his Yo-kai friends. Nathan is shocked due that he has no Yo-kai friends. Whisper points out the cicada Nathan has caught, which is revealed to be Cadin. Cadin gives Nathan his Yo-kai Medal and explains to him what it is. Cadin and Buhu starts to battle, after the battle, Buhu gives Nathan his medal. After Nathan receives Buhu medal, Whisper gives Nathan a Yo-kai Medallium to put his medals. Nathan is still doesn't believe the existance of Yo-kai, but Whisper explains to him that they are everywhere. He tells Nathan to make good use of the Yo-kai Watch. Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 3 Etmyology Keita is a common Japanese name which can be literally translated as "view fat", while his last name is "heaven field". However, the kanji "景" literally means "vista, view, scene" or "counter for scenes (in a play)". It is also an alternative form of "影" which means "shadow". Trivia * Nathan dislikes to be just average and being called average, especially by his own friends Bear, Eddie and Katie. However, his Yo-kai form Fuu2 makes people average. * To dicipline Whisper and Jibanyan, he beats them with a paper fan. However, several times they are beating Nate with a paper fan. * Nathan has a fear of going to the dentist, seeing his mother getting angry whenever he does not obey her or he says cruel things about her, and Usapyon's Invader Mode. However, his fear for his mother to be angry may come from the fact that she simply has a very bad temper. * Nathan's localized last name is the same but the first name as the one doing his voice role, Adam Park. * Nathan and Hailey sometimes coincide with each other: ** The two first meet each other during the movie: Enma Daiō to Itsutsu no Monogatari da Nyan!. ** The two race against each other in Start Your Engines! The Yo-1 Grand Prix!. ** Nathan helps Hailey solve her conflict with Usapyon in Usapyon Ran Away From Home. ** The two are trying to win the Space Wars X Sailor Piers Box, but they both fail in Nathan vs Hailey One Shot Lottery Duel!. ** The two meet again in Every Yo-kai Question You Want to Know! during a special episode segment answering questions. ** However, in Yo-kai Watch 3, the two meet each other while they team-up to stop Gogogo Godfather when he wants to create a world to his liking. * The Yo-kai Nathan uses in the demo version of Yo-kai Watch in battle are in the top middle Jibanyan, top right Tattletell, top left Walkappa, Noko bottom right, Komasan buttom middle and Manjimutt on the bottom left. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Adams Family